1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing a data in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have become necessities of modern life for people of all ages. Portable terminals are now being used as media devices capable of servicing wireless voice calls and exchanging information. Portable terminals have become popular because it is possible for such portable terminals to be simply carried and service wireless voice calls. Subsequently, service providers and terminal manufacturers have been competitively developing differentiated products (or services) to supplement the functions of voice calls and text messages, and sales have increased in accordance with the development of those technologies.
For example, the portable terminal has developed into a multimedia device capable of providing various services such as a phonebook, a game, a Short Message Service (SMS), an Electronic (E)-mail service, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, and a wireless Internet service.
Recently, a portable terminal which provides a function for sharing an output of data with other portable terminals was released.
The sharing function results in a terminal “A” being controlled by a terminal “B”. Data reproduced at the A terminal and an application executed at the A terminal are simultaneously output on a screen of the B terminal.
Accordingly, a user of the B terminal may execute a data to be reproduced among data items stored in the A terminal.
In accordance with the aforementioned sharing function for sharing the output data, a portable terminal which reproduces a data provides picture information and voice information of the reproduced data to a sharing terminal which is positioned around the portable terminal. The sharing terminal which receives the picture information and the voice information reproduces the received information to share the output data in real time.
However, as the portable terminal provides picture information and voice information of an executed data to the sharing terminal immediately (real time) according to the aforementioned function, there is a problem in that the portable terminal which provides the information also shares information comprising a data which is not authorized to be shared and the sharing terminal also reproduces the data which is not authorized to be reproduced.
For example, when a data in which Digital Rights Management (DRM) is set is stored in the A terminal, it is impossible to reproduce the data at the B terminal.
However, when the A terminal reproduces a data in which DRM is set in a state where it is shared with the B terminal, it provides picture information and voice information about the reproduced data in which the DRM is set to the B terminal as it is.
For this reason, there is a problem in that it is possible for the B terminal to reproduce the received data and share the data in which the DRM is set even though only the A terminal was authorized to access such data.
Accordingly, at least in order to solve the problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method for limiting the sharing of a data which is not authorized to be shared in a portable terminal which shares output data in real time.